


Just Because

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [61]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Willy liked to do things for Alexander “just because”. Sometimes it was stopping by to pick up Alexander for practice with a perfectly made cup of tea sitting in the cup holder. Sometimes it was flowers in his stall or one of those little white bears holding a red heart that Alexander had only seen for sale around Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Alexander Kerfoot/William Nylander
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 12





	Just Because

Willy liked to do things for Alexander “just because”. Sometimes it was stopping by to pick up Alexander for practice with a perfectly made cup of tea sitting in the cup holder. Sometimes it was flowers in his stall or one of those little white bears holding a red heart that Alexander had only seen for sale around Valentine’s Day.

About a month into the Pause, Alexander was woken up by Willy slamming back into the apartment - he hadn’t even noticed Willy had left. He signed and pulled on a pair of track pants that were definitely Willy’s judging from the color alone and headed down the hall, eyes widening at the state of the kitchen - pots and pans pulled down off the hooks on the wall, groceries strewn across the counter, and Willy humming happily in the middle of the chaos. 

“What’s going on?” Alexander asked, leaning against the counter.

“I’m making you breakfast,” Willy grinned brightly in response.

“Why?”

“Just because,” Willy grinned, “Now, get back in bed, give me twenty minutes, and act surprised.”

Alexander laughed and pushed away from the counter, “I’m going to take a shower. Please try not to burn down the kitchen.”

Willy laughed and Alexander kissed his cheek before leaving the room, smiling softly at the smile on Willy’s face caused by the action.

+

“Are you in bed?” Willy asked from the hall outside the bedroom.

Alexander rolled his eyes but leaned back against the pillows, “Yes.”

Willy beamed widely as he entered the room, carrying a tray with french toast, berries, yogurt, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and a perfectly made cup of earl gray. A single rose in the little vase balanced precariously at the very edge of the tray.

“Fancy,” Alexander grinner and Willy laughed, settling the tray on the bed in front of the brunette and climbed in next to him.

“I wanted to do something nice for you and since I can’t take you out to a nice restaurant right now, I figured this would be a good substitute,” Willy replied, “Mitchy suggested breakfast in bed because he and McDavid have gone full domestic couple and pulling all the stereotypes and Hyms told me how to make french toast, said to get good bread so I ran down to that bakery you like.”

Alexander took a careful bite and hummed, “This is good.”

“You sound surprised,” Willy laughed.

“Not surprised,” Alexander chuckled, feeding Willy a bite of the french toast, “I just hasn’t seen you cook more than eggs and basic pasta.”

“Oh, my God, that IS good!” Willy’s eyes lit up, clearly proud of himself, “Hyms is a genius.”

Alexander laughed, leaned over and kissed Willy, whispering out a “thank you” against the blond’s lips.

“Well, I’m clearly punching above my weight with you,” Willy grinned, “Gotta keep you around somehow.”

Alexander shoved another forkful of french toast into Willy’s mouth in response.


End file.
